Fate Is An Interesting Thing
by StrongCoffee101
Summary: Chihiro goes back to the spirit world for the second time 9 years later, but this time she is 'special' and the journey is not as expected... *This is the repost of the same story posted around 4 years ago since the old one has been deleted. I am the same author and the storyline is still the same!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody! I first posted this story about 3 or 4 years ago with the name SolarSweetheart and I eventually had writers block and then I just forgot about the story. Now I'm back with a different name but I am still the same person so this is still my story! For those of you who remember this story I haven't copied it since it is MY story, lol I have deleted the old version and this is the same story with roughly the same content :)**_

_**For all the new readers: This is my first ever fanfic... no… my first ever piece of writing so if it's bad please don't kill meh! I have had a love for spirited away ever since I saw it and I was never satisfied with the ending and after reading a couple of other fanfics about Spirited Away I have also decided to write one. This is the first chapter, tell me what you think? By the way sorry if it's a little short but I'm not a heavy writer, so somehow I can never write loads. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story!**_

'_I feel so alone; I don't even feel alive anymore. Or do I even want to be alive? I'm finding college boring. Even though art and history is good fun, I have not met a close friend. I miss my parents, my mum and my dad. I wonder how they are doing._ _It has been awhile since I got a letter from them. I miss the laughs that we used to have together. Even if they didn't believe me when I told them about the spirit world journey, they thought it was just a dream, a 10 year old child's dream. I may not be the brightest, but I definitely know that it wasn't a dream. Even if it happened 9 years ago, it is still never a dream. It was reality, in its own way.' _Chihiro wrote silently in her diary while sitting in her bedroom, on her desk. She looked and the tattered book sadly, and started writing again.

'_Speaking of the spirit world, I wonder what it's like over there now. How is everyone doing? Lin, Kamajii, Boh, No face, Yubaba, Zeniba granny and Haku… Haku. I miss him. If I was to see him again just once, just once, there would be so many questions I'd have to ask. I want to know if he's still working for Yubaba, what he has been doing in these past 9 years after he got his name back, does he still remember me?' _ Tears begin forming in Chihiro's chestnut eyes making them shine in the evening sunset that is glowing through her open bedroom window on her right side. '_There is so much more that I want to know, but most of all, I want to be able to go back. I miss it there. I really do. At least I am not alone over there.' _She stops writing when the tears are right on the edge of her eye threatening to fall down her peachy cheeks. She looks up to stop the tears and spots a note. It was a note written by herself that morning which reminds her that she needs to go shopping for food. She gives the note a groan of annoyance and then stands up to stretch. By now the tears have disappeared as if they never were there and Chihiro grabs some money and her keys, and walks out. Just before she shuts her bedroom door behind her she spots her diary still in its open position so she leans against the edge of the doorway towards the book and flicks it close, as if someone would be able to preach into her private thoughts and feelings if she didn't do that. Chihiro then walks down the stairs, puts her usual trainers on, and walks out of the house.

On the way to the shops, Chihiro begins daydreaming to herself. She daydreams about something in the past; the day three years ago her parents left to move to Tokyo…

-Flashback-

'Chihiro, don't look so sad, we will come to visit you often.' Her mother said softly trying to comfort her daughter.

'I know, sorry. I just don't know if I will actually be able to live alone from now on. And why does it have to be Tokyo? Why can't it be somewhere closer?' Chihiro asked while looking sad and apologetic.

'Because that's where the company tells me to go Chihiro. But oh I know you can!' Her father said proudly 'I don't know about anyone else but you will surely be okay!'

'Besides, we will send you money every month from your dad's new job, so don't worry!' Her mother added.

Chihiro nodded and looks a little bit more cheerful 'for their sake' she thought to herself while lifting the last piece of luggage onto the taxi.

Both her parents come up to hug their daughter goodbye at the same time, and that was when Chihiro could no longer hold her tears back.

'Ohh my sweetheart!' Her mum cried when she saw her daughter in this state. 'Remember what I said Chihiro, we WILL come back, so wait for us 'till then?'

Chihiro nodded again, hesitantly.

And with that her parents got into the taxi hurriedly to wanting to miss their flight. The car doors slammed and the taxi started driving away. Chihiro stands there, her head moving sideways in unison to the distant vehicle. Suddenly, she sees her mum sticking her head out of the backseat window and waves. Chihiro waves back, whispering to herself, 'Goodbye'.

-Back to reality-

Chihiro snaps out of her daydream and continues walking.

About an hour later she returns home, and since the sun has already set, she walks into pitch darkness. She reaches around for the light switch and clicks it on. She takes off her shoes and puts down her bag of shopping on the dinner table. Moments later, she had begun cooking for her dinner and when she finished, she sat down quietly and ate. It wasn't too long before she had finished and she had carried out her daily routine of washing up the dishes. After she had finished that, she moved upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

As she looked on her table, she saw her little book of a diary which contains her deepest feelings closed, just as she left it. She sat down in front of her table again but this time, instead of opening her diary, she grabs a book from the shelf above her and on the cover it says 'Historical arts'. She opens it carefully and says to herself 'I don't think there was homework.' With that she closes the book, again, carefully and places it back on the shelf in the exact spot that she took it from. Chihiro then yawns and upon discovering her tiredness, decides to go to bed.

She walks towards the bed and picks up her pyjamas which lie there comfortably on the edge. She gets changed into them and hops right into bed. 'Tomorrow's Saturday.' She thought to herself whilst trying to get herself comfortable. 'That means I don't have to get up early.' And with that she slowly drifts off to bed, thinking about the only thing that has lingered on her mind for 9 years: A beautiful white dragon.

After she's asleep, a white light glows in Chihiro's room but not at the intensity that would wake her. From the white light, a man in robes appeared and he reaches down at Chihiro and touches her forehead. While doing this he mumbles to himself, 'Poor child.'


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, enjoy!**

Chihiro woke up to find a warm feeling on her forehead. She puts her right hand up to feel it and she smiles at the warm, caring impression. She exhales deeply and rolls onto her side. She's had the same dream again. Where she was riding freely on Haku's back, with her hair dancing in the wind. She looks at the shiny hairband granny Zeniba made her that was on her wrist; it sparkles in a way only stars do. Even after all these years, it still looked brand new. As if she just received it.

After a while, Chihiro finally decided to move and start her usual daily routines. She had a wash, got dressed, had breakfast, did housework and made lunch. She was already getting used to living alone. After everything was done, she returned to her room and took out her sketchbook. She begins flicking through all of her past drawings, all of which were pictures of her adventure at the spirit world, beautifully drawn. Instead of sitting down at her desk, she sat down on the floor, leaning her back against her bed, knees up, and put her sketchbook on the legs. Chihiro was starting to run out of things to draw, but she was sure that she wanted to draw one thing, the one being that is not absent from any of the previous pictures. She held her pencil and began moving it skilfully on the snow white piece of paper.

A masterpiece came out several hours later. Even Chihiro is impressed with the level of accuracy in this drawing. The piece of paper showed nothing more than a shapely dragon moving through the skies. But what was special about it was that each and every scale had been brought out individually but faintly. The jade eyes of the dragon were full of emotion. And the claws of the being could have torn out anyone's heart that set their eyes on this picture. It was truly magnificent.

'Ahh.' Chihiro let out a sigh of relieve. She had wanted this picture to come out well. She didn't want to taint the image Haku left in her heart.

As she looked out of her window she saw that the sun was almost setting. 'Have I sat here for that long?' Chihiro asked herself, unwilling to believe that time travels so quickly.

She looks back at her work of art and smiles. Suddenly she hears a voice.

'It's beautiful.'

'What?' Asked Chihiro, shocked and confused at why there is a stranger voice all of a sudden.

'I said that drawing you spent several hours on just now is beautiful.' Returned a male voice identical to the one who was touching Chihiro's forehead the night before.

'Ahh, well, thank you.' Chihiro is still confused but she accepted the compliment

'You must be muddled. Now where were my manners?' The voice cleared it's throat. 'Hello Chihiro. I am a go… guardian. Your guardian.' The voice explained in a deep tone.

'Err... Hello, guardian. What's your name?' Chihiro asked, now curious at why she has a guardian.

'Ahh, well, you shall not have to worry about that, you can just address me as guardian.'

'Ohh, okay. How did you know my name?' Chihiro asked seemingly disappointed in the lack of trust since it does sound like he is hiding something from her.

'I have wondered to many places. I have seen many. And I have met many. I know a lot of things, Chihiro.'

That answer confused Chihiro even more.

'Whaa... I don't understand? I'm so confused about everything.' Chihiro cried, now starting to get a little frustrated.

'Calm down, my child. I am here to help you. To fulfil your wishes. I will tell you everything that you need to know. Now, please sit quietly, and listen carefully.' The voice ordered softly.

Chihiro did not say a thing and just simply nodded.

'Well, to start with, I am just as the name sounds, your guardian. Now I became your guardian because I wanted to, I liked you.'

Chihiro gave out a look as to suggest, why me?

The voice continued. 'I have been beside you since you was little. I saw all your happiness and sadness. I was like a diary that you never knew. I chose you, Chihiro, because I feel you have a kind of heart which none of your kind has. There was something special about you. And I was attracted to you like a magnet. I stayed beside you for years knowing your loneliness. I was not supposed to appear and let you know of my existence. However those image you just painted captivated me like no other. I had to speak out my thoughts.'

'Ahh, okay. I understand a little more now.' Chihiro stated, not understanding what was special about her but she just knocked that thought to one side. 'Also, you mentioned something about fulfilling my wishes?'

'Ahh yes. I was just getting onto that. You see, as your guardian, I do not just watch over you, I am entitled to protect you and your welfare as well as your personal wishes. But I cannot grant them, I can only guide you to them.'

Chihiro now looks intrigued. Even though she didn't know where to look as there was just a voice and no image.

'However you must state your wishes clearly to me otherwise even if I knew by observing you, I cannot help you.'

'Ahh. I get it now.' Chihiro replied, now finally understanding the situation.

'So, my dear child, do you have any specific wish?' The voice asked

At that moment, one thing popped straight to Chihiro's mind; the spirit world. But she did not want to say it since she knew it was impossible and she had wanted to avoid disappointment. In return, Chihiro shook her head.

'Are you sure?' The voice asked again and the sketchbook Chihiro placed on the floor came to her eye level and it automatically turned itself to a drawing not as defined and accurate, but the contents of the drawing could be seen. It was an image of everyone standing in front of the bathhouse, there was Kamajii with his soot balls, Lin holding a round bucket and a brush, Yubaba standing next to Boh who was a lot taller, Zeniba next to Yubaba and smiling, unlike her twin sister who did not smile, there was also the near transparent body of no face and finally the beautiful young boy with dark green hair and jade eyes in the centre of the whole page.

Chihiro looked shocked at first, knowing the fact that guardian saw through her right away. After a bit of thought, she spoke 'Yes, there is one wish guardian.'

'Ummhmm.' The voice replied in agreement urging for her to carry on.

'Well, I wish to be back in the spirit world. I wish to see everyone again.' Chihiro finally opened up.

'As you wish' the voice said happily.

Chihiro darted straight up on her feet out of joy, she couldn't believe it. She even had to pinch herself on the arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming, something that only occurred to her after this long talk.

The voice laughed at Chihiro's reaction. 'Chihiro' the voice called

'Yes?' Chihiro asked, now calmed down a little.

'Remember what I said, I cannot grant it directly, I can only however, guide you to it.' He reminded

'Ahh, yes, I remember. So you will guide me to the border and allow me to cross?' She asked, having to make sure of the voice's words.

'Yes.'

'Whaahooo!' Chihiro cheered loudly while jumping up and down.

'Now, please prepare yourself. If we are to cross the border we are to do it as soon as possible. It is already the beginning of night time. Also, Chihiro, after crossing the border, you might never be able to return again. Is that alright with you?'

Then Chihiro realised. What the guardian just told her means that she will not see her family ever again. Chihiro then stopped jumping about and took herself into deep thought. After a little while she brings herself back to reality, and nods her head.

'Yes, that is fine with me.' Chihiro replied sternly.

'You are sure?' concern came from the voice.

'I am sure. Guardian. I mean, I will miss them, but I do want to escape from this loneliness.'

'Okay. I just hope you don't regret your decision as I will not be able to undo what happened in the past.'

'It's okay, I am definitely sure. Let's go' Chihiro said while walking out.

'I'm already starting to like this girl more' the voice thought to himself. 'She is definitely interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away in any way, shape or form. **

Chihiro stands at the entrance of the red tunnel with her backpack which contains her diary and sketchbook, along with some pencils, reminiscing the events 9 years ago.

'Chihiro?' The voice asked in response to her hesitation.

'Ohh, I'm fine. I was just thinking back to the last time I was here.' Chihiro assured him.

'Ahh, okay. Shall we go?'

Chihiro nodded.

Near the end of the tunnel Chihiro could already see a wonderful sight. The insides of the dark tunnel were lit up from all the lights on the other side. And some of the light was wavering a bit since they were being reflected off the river.

As Chihiro walked out of the end of the tunnel, she was happy to see all this sight again, but it then occurred to her that the river would prevent her from crossing.

'Ohh no. The river has appeared, how am I supposed to cross now?' Chihiro asked looking really worried.

'Worry not, my child. I said to you that I would guide you to your wish and I do not go back on my words.'

Suddenly Chihiro began lifting off the air as if she was a piece of paper.

'Ahhhh!' Chihiro screamed as her feet left the ground.

The voice chuckled.

Chihiro begins to float in the air and above the river, flying across it. She looks around in amazement after her fear left her.

Chihiro landed safely on her feet on the other side of the river. She had stopped worrying about anything else and just carried on walking. All of a sudden, Chihiro looked at her hands and gasped. She was disappearing.

'Guardian! What should I do? I'm fading away again!' Chihiro alerted the guardian in fear.

'It's okay Chihiro, here, eat this.' A little berry of red appeared in front of Chihiro as soon as he said that.

Chihiro took the little berry into her hands and looked at it. It's exactly the same as the one Haku gave her last time. Without a second thought to threw the berry into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. Within moments she could see her hands again. Chihiro let out a sigh of relieve and then continued walking.

She came to the front of the bridge where she was stared at by all the spirits. Some even gave her looks of disgust. It was then one of the yunas noticed that there was a human in their territory.

'Oh my!' One yelled.

Everyone came to see what the commotion was about and spots Chihiro standing there. The same aogaeru that spotted her 9 years ago comes to the front of the crowd and sees Chihiro standing there, smiling at him.

'Hello, I am Sen.'

The frog's eyes widened at what she just said. 'Say…Say what? You are Sen? The human that came here years ago?'

Chihiro nodded happily.

'Ahhhhhhh! Sen is back!' The frog shouted happily.

The yunas eventually joined the frog in telling everyone this good news. Some of the customers that knew and remembered Sen also began cheering.

After a few moments everyone returns to normal, but still smiling happily.

'Oii, frog, some of the people sent me out here just to see what all the noise was about. We could hear you all the way inside you know.' Chihiro turned at this familiar voice.

'Sen is back!' Said the frog happily.

'Whaa… What? What did you just say?' This woman was now shouting.

The frog didn't say anything; it just giggled and looked in Chihiro's direction. The woman also turned around to see what he was looking at. It was then she saw a wonderful sight.

'Lin!' Yelled Chihiro crying with tears of joy while running towards her.

Lin's eye's widened and her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she was seeing.

'Oh my god, Sen! Is that really you?' She asked while tightly hugging the human with tear forming in her eyes.

'Yes! Yes!' It's me Lin!' Chihiro replied ecstatically.

Lin pulled away from Chihiro and put her hands on Chihiro's shoulders while taking a good look at her.

'My, my, you have grown!' Lin praised

'And you have not changed at all Lin' Chihiro replied truthfully. It was true, the woman still has the same face, same clothes, same hair, if not a bit longer but that is about the only change.

Lin smiled. 'Come, I'll take you to Kamajii.' Lin said whilst taking Chihiro's wrist and dragging her through the spirits and through the bathhouse. Lin took her through many sets of stairs, all of which Chihiro still remember.

When they reached the bottom, Lin slid open the wooden door and walked into the boiler room.

'Kamajii! Kamajii! Look at this!' Lin shouted in excitement.

But Kamajii didn't turn around.

'KAMAJII!' Lin screamed at the top of her voice.

'What?' Kamajii replied, obviously annoyed. 'I am very busy you know.'

'Just turn your head and look this way!'

Kamajii groaned and turned his head. His reaction being the same as Lin's. 'Whaa...'

'Hello, Kamajii. I am Sen' Chihiro said with a bid smile.

'Se…SEN?'

'Yes.'

Kamajii literally jumped out of his working position and ran towards to two ladies. He came up right close to Chihiro's face and examined her from head to toe. In the background Chihiro saw that that soot balls are jumping up and down ecstatically. Then Kamajii extends all 6 of his arms and gave Chihiro a nice, welcoming hug.

'Ohh Sen we have missed you so much.' Kamajii says as he lets go of Chihiro.

'I know, I've missed you a lot too.' Chihiro replied.

'So, what are you going to do now? Are you staying here forever?' Asked Lin as she stands at the side.

'Yeah.' Chihiro answered.

'Are you going to sign a contract under Yubaba again?' Kamajii asked, ignoring all the bath orders behind him.

'No, I don't think so. I want freedom this time. But I think Yubaba will try and get me to sign another contract.' Chihiro guessed.

Kamajii nodded. Now returning to his working spot and cursing as the amount of orders.

'Ahh, right, Where's Haku?' Chihiro asked as she turned her body to face Lin.

'I don't know. He wonders around. Since he had his name back he didn't want to work under Yubaba anymore, so he just wonders about the spirit world. But I see him at the bathhouse every now and then.' Lin replied with a frown, knowing that would upset her a little.

'Ohh.' Chihiro uttered disappointedly.

Then there was a loud opening of the door. A yuna came in and looked at Lin. 'Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you.'

Lin now looks confused 'Why were you looking for me?'

'Because it seems that Yubaba now knows that Sen is her and demands to see her' she replied fearfully.

Lin looked down at Chihiro as if to ask her what she is going to do from now on.

Chihiro looked back up at Lin and said, 'Don't worry Lin, I'll go up to see her, but I won't sign a contract.'

Lin smiled.

'Chihiro, leave that backpack down here if you want.' Lin offered.

Chihiro nodded and placed her backpack in a corner of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away. Go to Miyazaki. **

Chihiro walks slowly but surely up the steps towards the main floor while following the yuna. The yuna guides her into an elevator and doesn't say a word. Eventually, the yuna can't resist the urge and askes, 'Are you not afraid coming back here? Are you not afraid of the cold eyes that look at you? Not afraid of the dangers this world can bring to you?'

Chihiro simply looked at the yuna and smiled. 'No' she answered 'I am very happy here, I think this is my home'

The yuna was shocked at her answer, but she gave a smile of kindness to the human.

They arrived at the top floor. Chihiro walks out of the elevator and bows to the yuna signalling thank you, and that yuna nods back. The gates of the elevators close and leave Chihiro on her own.

Chihiro walks over to the door with the talking door handle. Nothing has changed since 9 years ago. She knocks on the door handle and the door opens.

'Knocked this time eh human?' The handle spoke which scared Chihiro.

'Ahh, yeah.' She replies after swallowing.

'Are you gonna walk in or do I have to drag you again?' said and angry voice

'I'll walk!' shouted back Chihiro.

'Well, you're too slow!' The witch replied and with that Chihiro was pulled in through all the doors just like last time. When she's finally stopped, she was in the witch's messy room. She glared at Yubaba. 'You don't have to look at me like that.' The witch snapped.

'I said I'll walk.' Chihiro responded, now annoyed at the woman before her.

'Well you were taking your own sweet time, and I ain't a patient person.'

Chihiro growled.

'Alright, whatever. I didn't call you up here to scold you for your speed, I want something from you.' Yubaba backed down and released the tension a bit.

'You want me to sign another contract don't you?' Chihiro assumed, still with the same attitude.

'Well aren't you a smart girl. At least I won't have to turn you into a pig.'

'I won't do it, even if you turn me into a pig.' Chihiro's voice was firm.

'What?' asked the witch, obviously shocked at her attitude.

'I said I won't do it. I will not sign another contract with you. I didn't come back here just to work'

'Fine, then I will turn you into a pig!' the witch threatened and at the same time lifted her finger up.

'That's fine with me. If it's fine with you that your workers, sister and Bou will be annoyed at you forever.' Yubaba' s eyes widened at the name of her own baby.

'Watch your attitude!' The witch shouted pulling her finger back.

Unexpectedly, there were loud bangs simultaneously that can from the room next door. Chihiro almost immediately knew who it was.

'Bou!' Yelled Chihiro

Hearing this voice, the thumping got quicker and louder until the door was opened.

'Sen!'

The giant baby rushed over and gave the puny human a big hug.

'Bou… Let g.. Go.. I can't….' Chihiro was gasping for air.

'Ahh sorry Sen.' the baby quickly put her down and released her, he then looks at her apologetically.

'It's okay Bou.' Chihiro muttered after she got her breath back 'It's really good to see you again.'

Bou smiled.

Only now does Chihiro have a chance to have a look at Bou. He does look a little bit older, although still looks like a young child. He now wears a kiddie's kimono printed with flowers.

Yubaba cleared her throat.

They both turned to look at her and Bou sees that papers on Yubaba's desk as asks, 'Mama, you ain't getting Sen to work for you again are you?'

Yubaba seem to shrink and become inferior compared to him. 'Of… Of course not my dear, we was just discussing how has Sen been all these years and why she's came back.'

Bou looks at his mother suspiciously.

'It's really nothing dear. Now go on, go back into your room and play.' Yubaba pleaded.

'Hmm, if you say so mama. But I won't be happy if you turn her in a pig!'

'I won't dear, I promise.'

And with that the huge baby stumbles on back to his room.

'Now, back to business human. Are you going to sign this or not?' Yubaba's now agitated.

'I thought I told you that I won't be signing it. Or do I have to shout for Bou again so that you can hear me?' Chihiro spoke with confidence.

'Alright, fine.' Yubaba gave up 'So what do you want?' She sits back down in her chair and looks down to her paper works.

'I want to know where Haku is.'

Yubaba's head shot straight up at this answer.

'Him, huh. The stupid dragon. I don't know where he is.' Looking back down.

Chihiro glared at her again.

All of a sudden, the window bursts open and the great big gust of wind flies in blowing the papers around everywhere. Chihiro covered her face with her arms to avoid getting hit by the flying objects. Yubaba's hair gets really messed up.

'Please watch what you say.' Came a male voice from the window.

Chihiro looked up in between her arms and she vaguely saw a boy standing on the window ledge and leaning against the side. As the wind stopped, Chihiro slowly relaxed her arms and her eyes widened the second to let her arms down by her side. Her fingers started trembling.

On the window ledge stood a boy who looked around 20 years old, his dark green hair was shoulder length, just about touching his dark blue kimono. He had eyes the colour of a precious jade stone that shines brightly. His kimono was a royal navy blue with beautiful silver rims of the sleeves and collar. Beneath he wore a hakama of the same navy blue.

'Ha…' Chihiro couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth.

'Well there you are. This human was looking for you.' Yubaba said in a calm voice, but showed that she was not pleased with the state her and her room's in.

Haku looked further up and saw the human there standing in shock. He had to be honest with himself, he was shocked too by how much she's changed, and how beautiful she's become. But most of all, he was shocked at the fact that she was here.

Haku snapped out of his trance quickly and turned his attention back to Yubaba, who's now fixed her appearance and her room.

'Yubaba, please watch what you say about me.' He warned again.

'Hmph. I say whatever I like.'

Haku didn't like that cocky reply so he spoke again 'Yubaba, you know my powers are above yours now.'

' I know, I know.'

'Then why do you speak ill of me?'

'Because I don't like you.' Yubaba said bluntly.

'Ohh, I appreciate your honesty. But what I don't' appreciate is that you are trying to get Chihiro to work for you again.' His tone of voice went from playful to serious in an instant.

Chihiro woke from her trance and blushed when she heard her name being called out.

'Well that has nothing to do with you. I own the bathhouse and not you.' Yubaba scolded.

'Yes, I know that. But since Chihiro isn't asking for a job you can't force her either.'

Yubaba looks down toward the floor in defeat.

Haku jumps down from the window ledge and walks towards Chihiro. He looks at her as if he was in a dream, in his perfect fantasy. He grabs her hand and they walk out to the hallway together.

Once they reached the main hall with the elevator doors, Haku stops and lets go of her hand. Haku has his back towards Chihiro and so Chihiro can't see his face or his emotions. Not knowing if he's happy or upset with her, she begins to worry.

'Haku…?' She utters quietly

Suddenly, he turns around sharply and takes her into his arms.

Chihiro is shocked, really shocked from this action. But she returns his act of affection, putting her hands on his back.

'I've missed you…' He whispers into her ear while burying his face in her hair.

'I've missed you too…'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spirited away, no matter how you look at it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily Delatorre. Her review made my day :) (Even though it's not showing up)**

They don't know how long they have been standing there for. Just in each other's arms the time seems to stop, or that they both wish time would stop at that moment. It was obvious that the two loved each other, however they have denied it so. They both managed to release themselves from each other's grasp, but even then the connection didn't break, they were staring straight into each other's eyes. As if they could see through the depths of emotion beyond their soul, but has somehow failed to acknowledge it.

'So, when did you get back here?' Haku asked, now curious at why she came back.

'Just earlier tonight, not too long ago. What about you?'

'I also just got back. I heard from Lin and the others that you were back, and I couldn't believe my ears.'

Chihiro giggled.

'But then they also told me that Yubaba has summoned you to her office and knowing that witch, she would be trying to get you to sign another contract out of greed.' Haku added.

She nodded. 'I knew full well of what she wanted. Luckily Bou came and helped me'

He smiled 'That's good' Changing the subject, he said 'I had to see you for my own eyes to believe that you were here.'

Chihiro blushed and smiled.

'So, when are you going back?' Haku asked out of kindness, and also ignorance.

'Going back? I'm not going back.'

This shocked Haku.

'Chihiro, what do you mean, you're not going back?'

'Exactly what I said.'

'But Chihiro, you can't not go back, you have to. This world is too dangerous…And…' Haku stopped as Chihiro put a finger to his mouth.

'It's okay Haku. I know what I'm doing. I wanted to come back here. To see you and everyone else. And this voice called the guardian helped me.' Chihiro explained.

'Guardian?'

'Yes. He told me that he has been watching over me and protecting me since I was a little child. He said something about me was special and that he was attracted to me. He was the one that flew me across the river and gave me food when I was about to disappear. He has helped me out a lot.' Chihiro smiled while explaining all of this to a confused Haku.

'Anyways, it doesn't matter who or what helped you here, you need to get home! Your parents would be worried…' And Haku trailed off the last bit seeing the sadness in her eyes. 'Chihiro?'

'My parents… they moved away 3 years ago and I've been living on my own since.'

Haku's eye's widened at the news. 'You've… been alone..?'

Chihiro nodded with the sad expression lingering on her pretty face.

'Sorry Chihiro.' Haku cupped her face with his two hands and lifted it up to look at him. 'I'm sorry I didn't know. But even so, your world is still much safer than what is here.'

Hearing that, Chihiro pulled away from him. 'You don't understand Haku!' she accused. However, her accusation was right. 'In this world I am not alone, and I would like to stay here despite the consequences.'

'You can't!' His voice came out louder than it should have.

Chihiro mistook for Haku yelling at her and she begins to step back with tears in her eyes.

Haku realised what he's just done. 'Ahh, Sorry Chihiro, I didn't…' he stopped as he reaches out to her with his hands.

She knocks his hands away shaking her head, now with tears streaming down her face. She turns around and runs away into the elevator.

'What have I done?' Haku blames himself mentally as he looks down at the carpet floor. He sees the wet tear stain marks on the red carpet, he clenches his fists and hates himself with a 'god damn it' look covering his face.

Chihiro runs out of the elevator as soon as it lands on the ground floor and darts around all the spirit customers and ends up outside. She runs across the bridge in despair and bumps into Lin who got a split second view of Chihiro's crying face. Chihiro carries on running and goes into the bushes on the side so people wouldn't notice her upset. She finally gets tired of running and sits down on a patch of grass. She brings her knees up and hugs them, crying her eyes out with her head down.

Lin, after what she's just seen, remembers telling Haku that Sen was with Yubaba and he flew off right away. _It must be something that the stupid dragon said to her, it must be._ Lin thought to herself. And she storms off towards the bathhouse as quickly as she could looking like she could kill. Everyone moved out of the way seeing the look on her face and she steps on the elevator with an evil aura around her. No one, not even the managers, would dare go and talk to her at this moment.

As the elevator hits the top floor, Lin storms out to find Haku kneeling on the floor looking really depressed. She walks over to him and gives him a death glare. He looks up to see who it is and is surprised to see Lin this angry.

'Err… Lin, what's wrong? Haku asked looking a bit concerned.

'You know bloody well what's wrong.' She answered sounding really pissed off.

'No I don't' sounding very innocent

'Don't irritate me further dragon. If you don't know what's going on then why did I see Chihiro running past me crying?'

'Ahh. That. That was kind of my fault.'

'Kind of?' asked Lin, now fully angry.

'Well if you calm down then I would gladly tell you when happened, just don't bite my head off.'

Lin nodded. 'This is no place to talk.' Lin declared, looking around 'Come with me to the boiler room.' And she grabbed Haku's wrist and pulled him up.

* * *

The next morning, Chihiro wakes up to find that she fell asleep out in the garden on the grass. She sits up and rubs her eyes. Then she hears ruffling noises from the bush behind her. She gets up on her feet and steps away from the bush, not knowing what is making that ruffling noise. She can hear it getting closer and closer. Then, out of her expectations, a little cute fox emerges from the scrubs.

She looks at the fox in surprise. She was not expecting that. She was expecting maybe a few hungry spirits have some to eat her, but no. She walks over to the little fox slowly not wanting to scare it away. As she approaches, the fox starts growling as if to warn her not to come closer but Chihiro ignores it reaches out for the little fox asking 'Are you alright, are you hurt anywhere?'

The fox growls louder but still she manages to ignore the growls. Just as her fingers were just about to touch the fox's fur, it lifts it head up and bites Chihiro on the finger. Chihiro twitched from the pain but did not retract her finger, knowing that it has probably just bitten her because it was scared. The fox notices Chihiro's reaction and releases her finger. She pulls it back to see that blood has been drawn and it was bleeding quite a bit. However she didn't care about that and instead picked up the little fox and hugged it. The fox seemed shocked by this and seems to be less aggressive now.

'It's okay.' She told the little cutie 'You're with me now.' She said softly.

The fox purred and rubbed the bridge of its nose under Chihiro's chin, an action seemingly to tell her that hit likes her and is trying to befriend her.

Chihiro, thinking that this was a normal fox, sits back down and starts talking to it and blurting out all that she's been through and also what happened the day before with Haku; she told the fox everything.

She however, does not realise that the fox she is talking to is no ordinary fox.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer thing gets annoying after a while… I do not own Spirited away. **

Even though Chihiro was the only one talking, she didn't mind, the fox seemed to be giving her full attention, as if he can actually understands her words. After talking for a long while Chihiro hears a noise, the noise of her belly rumbling. She looked at the fox and blushed with embarrassment.

'Ahh, shall we go into the bathhouse for some food? You must be hungry too.' Chihiro said to fox thoughtfully.

'Yeah.' Replied a voice.

Chihiro suddenly realised that she heard an unfamiliar voice 'Huh? Where did that voice come from?'

'Down here.'

Chihiro looked down to see nothing but the little fox; she could not presume that it is the fox talking, so she asked again 'Whaa... Where are you?'

'I'm the little fox beside you.' His voice now sounds a little bit agitated.

'What?!' Chihiro is now shocked beyond her imagination, and then it just occurred to her that this little talking fox had just practically heard her whole life story.

Seeing that Chihiro won't believe him, he transforms into his human form. A cloud forms around them and after several seconds, a human boy of about 20 appeared. The boy has wild spiky orange hair with golden eyes. It was a really handsome face and a body that wore a white kimono with a light brown hakama and sandals.

Chihiro stared in amazement.

* * *

Down at the boiler room, Lin and Haku has also been talking for a long while, both of them even fell asleep down there. Haku was the first to wake and since he didn't want to disturb any of them, he makes his way to the door. However something caught his eye just as he crouched for the sliding door, a little yellow backpack in the corner. He walks over to it and tries to see who it belongs to. He opens it and sees two little books, and decides to examine them. So he sits down on the wooden floor again and takes out one of the books, he opens to see pages and pages of pictures; pictures of him as a dragon. He looks at how beautifully drawn these are and is shocked. Then he puts the book of pictures down and reaches in the bag for the second book since the other book had no name on. He takes the second book out and is surprised to find a whole book full of words, with a few blank pages at the end. The book itself is a bit tattered and worn out, which suggests that it is quite an old book. Haku turns to the first page and begins reading. It doesn't take him long to notice that this is a book of someone's thoughts, 'Someone's diary, huh?' He asked quietly. He continues reading in hopes of finding who it belongs to. As he read on he finds that this person has had a sad life, the person was really lonely and there was no one he/she could go to. After a couple of pages he spots his name and surprised, 'This person knows me?'

He continues to find that this person has hidden feelings for him and that he is missed terribly. Haku is now more eager to find out who this diary belongs to. He turns to the back of the book, tiny scratches were made on the bottom corner, and it read, _Chihiro Ogino_.

* * *

'Oii, how long are you going to stare at me like that for?' The fox questioned Chihiro.

'Bu… But you… You just….' Chihiro was at a loss for words.

'Ohh come on, you're in the spirit world woman, and did you actually think that there would be anything normal here?' he asked rudely

Chihiro shook her head. 'No… It's… It's just that… Everything I've told you….' She was blushing at that point but she didn't like his rudeness.

'Ohh, that. Don't worry I can keep my mouth shut. I do kinda feel sorry for you.' His tone of voice suddenly changed to a softer tone.

Chihiro looked up at his face, 'Feel… Sorry for me?' She asked as if she didn't deserve it.

'Yeah.'

Chihiro was staring at him again. 'He's, even though he is the total opposite to Haku, he is beautiful in a way.' She thought to herself.

The fox notices that she's staring at him again and returns to his original rude tone, 'Oii, woman, I'm hungry.'

Chihiro glared at him in annoyance 'My name is not woman! It's Chihiro!'

'And I'm Mitsu.' He replied.

Chihiro nodded and she stood up, but while she was standing she felt a bit dizzy but just simply dismissed it. 'Well, come on then, if we are going to get some food we'll have to go in the bathhouse.' Chihiro explained.

Mitsu nodded and transformed back to his little fox form. Chihiro picks him up and puts him in her arms and Mitsu seem to blush slightly feeling the warmth and kindness of this human girl.

* * *

Haku stares at the book in total shock. 'This book is Chihiro's? Then that means… She's the one feeling lonely and who has feelings for me?' Haku's eyes widened at this unexpected realisation.

He puts the two books back into the bag, leaves the bag in the corner where he saw it and walks out of the boiler room. He walks through the quiet bathhouse and has not stopped thinking about what he's just discovered. He sighed and said, 'I think I need some fresh air.' And so he walks outside and onto the bridge where he flies away in his silver dragon form. He has just missed Chihiro who climbed through the little side gate and walking down the steps which leads to Kamajii's boiler room.

Chihiro had to wait for people to wake up before she could get any food, and while she was waiting she felt the dizziness again so she sits down in the boiler room hoping it would go away. Mitsu saw her and automatically thought something was wrong, but didn't say anything.

Lin wakes up to find Chihiro sitting there and walks up to her, 'Sen, you alright?'

Chihiro nods. 'But, Lin, I'm hungry.'

'Ahh, okay, I'll go upstairs to get you some food.' Just as Lin turns she spots the little orange fox next to Chihiro. 'Sen... What is that?'

'Ohh, this is Mitsu, I met him outside and I thought it'd be cruel for me just to leave him.' Chihiro explained.

Lin nodded. She looks at Mitsu again and smiles, 'He's cute!' she reaches out to hold him.

'Get your hands off me, you old lady.' Mitsu spoke.

'Ahh! He can speak?' Lin exclaimed, very surprised.

Mitsu gave her evils.

And what Mitsu just said finally reached her mind 'Who are you calling old lady?!'

'Whoever answers.' Mitsu was being rude again.

'Mitsu! Behave yourself.' Chihiro ordered seeing the anger on Lin's face.

'Yeah, yeah.' Mitsu relied casually but listened to Chihiro and stopped provoking Lin.

'Ahh, sorry Lin. He can be a little rude.' Chihiro looked at Lin with an apologetic smile.

'A little?' Lin was still angry

'Well, Lin, do you mind go to get us some food?' Chihiro asked again, hoping to take off some of that anger.

'I'll get you some, of course. But none for that brat!'

'Fine with me.' Mitsu said calmly.

Chihiro looked at Mitsu as if to question his sudden coldness towards other people, since only a few moments ago he said he felt sorry for her and even let her hold him. Lin walks out past them and didn't even bother looking at Mitsu.

'You shouldn't say things like that, Mitsu.' Chihiro warned softly.

Mitsu didn't say anything, he just looked away.

'Ahh well, since Lin won't be getting you any food then I will have to share some of mine.' Chihiro smiled.

Mitsu looked up at her, surprised by this girl's kindness even though he just insulted her friend. Chihiro simply reaches out and pats him on the head lightly with a smile.

Later on, when the workers have all woken up and is getting ready for another night's work, Haku returns from his flight and goes to Lin to see if she know where Chihiro is. He has decided to ask her about her feelings. Lin said she last saw Chihiro in the boiler room with a really rude fox. Haku looked confused the moment Lin mentioned a fox. Nevertheless, the makes his way to the boiler room, opens the door and sees Chihiro chasing around with the soot balls. Kamajii was busy sorting out his herbs.

'Chihiro.' Haku called

Chihiro turned her head to see who called her. Her smile quickly become a frown. 'Yes?' she said coldly.

Haku sighed at this reaction. He ain't surprised, from the events that happened the day before she has every right to be angry. 'I want to talk to you.'

She turned her head back to face the soot balls 'There is hardly anything to say, You're just going to tell me that I need to go back again.'

'No I won't. I actually just wanted to talk to you.'

She looked at him with a confused face. It was then Haku noticed the little fox sitting on the floor behind Chihiro. Chihiro looks behind her to see what Haku was staring at and see Mitsu. He walked forward past Chihiro.

'Are you the little rude fox Lin mentioned?' Haku questioned.

'Yeah. But it ain't 'little rude fox', it's Mitsu.'

'Well Mitsu, may I ask what kind of business you have here?' Haku began to sound serious.

'I don't. Chihiro brought me in here.'

Haku turned to look at Chihiro.

'It's true, Haku. I met him outside by the bushes and I decided to bring him in here because both of us were hungry.' Chihiro explained.

Haku now looks annoyed. 'You never know what the real intentions of these spirits are Chihiro! He could be planning to eat to right at this moment!' He shouted.

Mitsu transformed into his human form. 'For your information, I don't eat humans. Especially not someone that fed me.'

Haku glared at Mitsu. His over-protectiveness of Chihiro has gotten the best of him.

'Haku, stop! Mitsu is not…' And Chihiro trailed off as she was overwhelmed by the sense of the world spinning and was falling towards the ground.

Haku didn't notice as he had his back to her, but Mitsu notices and runs over to catch her. Haku turns around to find that Chihiro has collapsed on the floor in Mitsu's arms. All emotions vanished, all that came out was his concern.

'Chihiro!' Haku yelled but Chihiro gave no response. 'What's wrong Chihiro? Answer me, please!'

'Be quiet. I'm trying to see what's wrong.' Mitsu ordered seriously. He placed a hand on Chihiro's forehead and felt the burning sensation. 'She has a fever.' Mitsu concluded. 'Damn, she must have got this fever from sleeping outside the whole night.' He thought to himself.

Haku looked around and remembered that they were in Kamajii's boiler room, 'Kamajii! Quick, we need your help please.'

Kamajii looked over and saw Chihiro lying in Mitsu's arms with Haku kneeled beside them; he quickly stretches two of his arms to a drawer on the other side and pulled of a futon. He laid it out flat and demanded, 'Alright, quickly put her on here so I can have a look at her.'

Mitsu quickly stood up and placed Chihiro down on the futon. He kneels down next to her with Haku next to him. As Kamajii walks over, he spots a scene that he had seen before at the back of his mind, 'It's the same as that day nine years ago, huh?' He thought to himself, remembering that day where the severely injured Haku crashed into this room with Chihiro.

Kamajii snaps out of his flashback and quickly places a hand on Chihiro's forehead. He then nods a few seconds later. 'Yes, you are right Mitsu; she does indeed have a fever.'

Haku looks at Kamajii with a worried look.

'It'll be alright.' Kamajii explained as one of his arm begin dancing around the room going to different drawers of herbs. When his arm returned, it had a huge bunch of herbs in the hand. Kamajii places the herbs in the same bowl, grinds them down and adds water. 'Here.' He said as he pushed the bowl of concoction towards Haku. 'Make her drink this, she'll have a good night's sleep and will be okay by morning.'

Haku nodded and took the bowl from Kamajii's hand. Mitsu moved back and Haku lifted Chihiro up so she was in a seating position. Haku was supporting Chihiro's upper body with his left arm while trying to feed her the drink with his right.

After he had finished, he slowly and carefully lowered Chihiro back down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Her chest heaves up and down with her heavy breathing and sweat beads her forehead. He looks at her with a concerned face that he has never looked at anyone else with, and lifted a hand to lightly stroke her warm cheeks.

Haku then looked at Kamajii, 'I'm going to stay here tonight and watch over her, is that alright?'

Kamajii nodded.

'Me too.' Mitsu said from behind 'I have nowhere else to go anyways.'

* * *

'Chihiro, Chihiro?' Asked a tender male voice.

'Who are you? Where am I?' Chihiro asked in return, confused.

'We are in your dream, Chihiro. Have you forgotten me already?' The voice explained, now beginning to sound a little familiar.

Chihiro thought for a moment. 'Guardian?'

The voice chuckled. 'Yes, I am glad that you still remember.'

Chihiro smiled, 'Why are we in my dream?'

'Because I need to tell you something Chihiro.' His tone of voice turned serious. 'I need to tell you, a bit of something that WILL happen.'

'What's that?'

'Firstly, I am here to inform you of an unavoidable event. This is also where you will decide whether you would like to stay in this world or go back.'

Hearing his words, Chihiro exclaimed, 'No! I will never go back.'

'Let me tell you what I have to and then you shall decide.'

Chihiro nodded.

'Not too long away from this present day, a spirit from the west will attack and try to take over the bathhouse.'

Chihiro's eyes widened at the news.

'This spirit is powerful and he and his minions will try to overpower everyone, including Yubaba, and snatch away the bathhouse. Everyone will die.'

'NO!' Screamed Chihiro

'However, there is a way you can prevent this tragedy. You are special, Chihiro.' The voice continued 'You must not go back to the human world if you do not want all the people precious to you to die. But if you value your own life, then you should go back.'

Chihiro didn't even need to think 'No, I will not be going back. Especially not when my friends' lives are in danger! Tell me guardian, how can I help them? I will do anything!'

'Very well Chihiro. Are you sure you will not go back? You will never see your family again.' The voice warned.

A smear of guilt tainted Chihiro's mind. But she quickly dismisses it aside and says 'I'm sure.'

'Then, the gate between here and the human world shall be closed. The time will come where everyone must battle. And you shall discover a power you did not know you had, Chihiro. You are special.'

'Power?'

'I must not say any more than I already have. There will be a day where every single one of your questions will be answered.' The voice clarified.

Chihiro nodded again.

'Now then, Chihiro, my job here is done. I have guided you to fulfil your wish, and I have warned you of an oncoming event. I shall take my leave now.'

'What? No! Guardian! Don't go!' Chihiro yelled.

'We will meet again, my child, I assure you.'

Then everything faded.

* * *

Chihiro gasped and shot straight up, 'Guardian!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away, I hope all of you's have now got the message and won't sue me.**

Chihiro woke from her sleep and was sitting up on the futon. Haku and Mitsu was already awake, they were staring at her questioning why she just woke up screaming.

'Are you alright? Chihiro?' Haku asked concernedly.

Chihiro nodded. 'Yeah, I'm fine. But I had a really weird dream.

'Weird dream?' Mitsu asked, he was still in his human form from yesterday.

'Yeah, someone spoke to me and told me a bit of the future. This person was the one who helped me get back to this world.'

'That guardian you told me about?' Haku asked.

'Yes. He told me that there will be an air spirit from the west trying to take over the bathhouse. And that since I wished to stay here and help my friends, I can never return to the human world.' Chihiro explained.

'What?' Haku thought.

'He said he has also shut off the gate between the two worlds.'

Haku got up and sprinted from the room. He has gone to see for his own eyes if what Chihiro said is real.

He returns not too long later with a disappointed face. 'There… is no more grass there. Just water.'

A mixture of emotions stirred up inside Chihiro. She felt happy because she can now stay in the spirit world with all her friends and Haku can no longer force her to go back. She felt sad because she will never ever see her parents again and she was questioning herself, 'Since Haku ran so quickly as soon as I said 'He said he has also shut off the gate between the two worlds', does that mean that he really doesn't want me here? Does he not care about me after all?' And she felt confused as she had just began to realise that the words of the guardian the previous night, were true.

'Ahh well, at least Chihiro can stay here now. She won't be alone.' Mitsu added, trying to lighten the mood.

Chihiro looked up at Mitsu and found that, in the mist of the war between her deep emotions, she found his words true and comforting. She smiled at him. Mitsu blushed lightly again and smiled back.

On the other hand, Haku simply glared at Mitsu. Mitsu saw Haku's glaring and gave him an emotionless stare back.

'Ahh, I just remembered. I still have to go see Zeniba.' Chihiro occurred, breaking the silence. She got out of the futon the stood up.

Kamajii ran over to her, 'Wait, before you go anywhere, let me check that you are completely fine.'

'I'm fine, Kamajii. I feel a lot better today.' Chihiro assured him. 'I really want to see her.'

'Ohh, okay then. She do seem to be a lot better anyways. How are you getting there?' Kamajii asked.

'Ohh… I don't know.' Chihiro replied as she didn't about that before.

'Chihiro, do you want to ride on my back?' Haku asked her softly, broken away from his earlier fear of not being able to send Chihiro home.

Chihiro nodded, but she was surprised. Haku changed into his large dragon form and as she hopped onto Haku back she reached out a hand to the orange-haired boy. 'Mitsu, come on,'

The boy looked up at her; he didn't think that she would ask him to come along. After a moment of thinking, he changed back to his little fox form and jumped onto Haku's back sitting in front of Chihiro. Haku growled a little bit in annoyance.

'Have a safe trip.' Kamajii wished them.

'Thank you,' Chihiro replied kindly. After that Haku flew out of the door and soared up to the skies.

Within a several hours they reached Swamp bottom. Chihiro could see Zeniba's house from far above and she got really excited, knowing that she had missed her granny a lot as well during these seven years.

Haku lands right in front of Zeniba's house, flying past the waving lamp. Haku changes into his human form as soon as Chihiro and Mitsu got off. He was just about to knock when the door was opened and they were greeted by no face. Even though no face wears a mask, the three could clearly sense that he was content to see Chihiro again.

They walked into the house and saw Zeniba standing by the table, looking at them. She opens up her arms for the Chihiro running towards her, ready to give an emotional hug.

'Granny! I've missed you,' Chihiro exclaimed.

'I have too, my precious granddaughter.'

They let go of each other and Zeniba gestures towards the table and chairs telling her guests to take a seat. That was when she spotted the little orange fox on the floor.

'Oh my, I see that we have a new guest this time.' Zeniba pointed out, looking at Mitsu.

'Yes, he is a new friend I've made, his name is Mitsu.' Chihiro explained.

Mitsu then transformed into his human form which stands a little taller than Zeniba causing the witch to look up. He nodded at Zeniba signalling a hello. The three of them then went to sit down. They were soon joined by no face who put down some cake and tea.

'Now, it has been a long time since I saw you, about 9 years, is it?' Zeniba asked.

Chihiro nodded, 'Umm.'

'How has it been for you my child?'

'It has been okay,' Chihiro said while with a sad expression on her face, which gave away the fact that her answer was a lie.

Zeniba looked at Chihiro pitifully, 'I know it hasn't my dear, your eyes just told me that you have not been okay.'

Chihiro looked to one side, as if she was afraid to spit out the truth, but also surprised that Zeniba could see through her.

'Please, tell me the truth,' Zeniba begged.

After a moment of thinking, Chihiro finally decided to tell the truth, 'Yeah, granny. You are right.' Haku and Mitsu, who were sitting either side of her, both looked at her pitifully, as one has read her diary and the other has heard her whole life story, both accidentally. 'I have missed this world very much, and my life over there was never really happy.'

Zeniba was a little surprised that Chihiro addressed the human world as 'over there' which made it sound like she never thought it was home. 'Then, what about your parents? And friends?'

Chihiro shook her head. 'No, I didn't have no friends, everyone at school thought that I was strange and my parents…' Tears began to form in her eyes 'My parents, they moved away a year ago, so I've been living on my own,'

One tear managed to escape from her eye and run down her face. It pained Haku and Zeniba to see her like this. And Mitsu, who hardly has any feelings for other people, was shocked to discover that there was a twinge of sadness inside him when he saw that tear. Chihiro quickly wiped that tear away.

'Ohh, my dear, I am really sorry for making you bring that up,' Zeniba said apologetically.

Chihiro sniffed, 'It's okay granny, what about you? How have you been?'

'It has been the same as it was 9 years ago,' Zeniba signed and then gave Chihiro a reassuring smile.

Chihiro looked around the house and found that the witch's words were true; nothing has changed since she last came here 9 years ago.

After a while of talking where Zeniba got to know Mitsu, Haku also didn't seem to hold as much arrogance against him either. Chihiro was also quite glad that Mitsu was not rude to Zeniba; he probably knew of her status and decided to respect her. They all ate the delicious cake and continued on catching up cheerfully. Then Chihiro remembered the dream she had where the guardian foretold her future, and decides to ask Zeniba about it.

'Hmm, that truly is strange.' Zeniba said while rubbing her chin after Chihiro told her everything.

'Even granny doesn't know what's going on?' Chihiro asked with her eye brows furrowed.

'He might be a god,' Haku suggested.

Zeniba nodded, 'Yes, we can't cast that theory aside either, but he has shut off the gate between here and the human world, and said that Chihiro can save this world?'

'What is there that's wrong with this world?' Mitsu questioned, bring everyone's attention to him.

'Hmm, well, there has been legends and rumours saying that the spirit world was not complete ever since the most powerful spirit passed on after using too much of his power. However, we all doubt this because one, we spirits never die and two, no spirit can 'use too much of their power' since none of us has that much magic reside in us.' Zeniba explained.

'Not even you granny?' Chihiro asked, confused.

Zeniba shook her head, 'No my dear, but it is hard to say since he was the spirit who held tremendous power and could protect this whole world with it. He was the most powerful being ever existed beside the gods, in fact, some say that he was a god, while some say that he was gods' son, inheriting their power.'

'Wow, that is amazing,' Chihiro exclaimed.

'Unfortunately, it is said that none of his heirs have survived after the great spirit war 5 thousand years ago, so now legend has passed down to us that the spirit world is crumbling due to the fact that there is no power protecting it.' Zeniba continued.

Chihiro put her hand to her mouth, 'Oh no. That's horrible.'

'And what will happen if there continues to be no source of power protecting this world?' Haku asked, after sitting there quietly listening to the witch telling the story.

'This world will crumble completely under war and human cruelty, crushing all of the spirits and forever cease to exist.' Zeniba said sternly and bluntly.

Chihiro, Haku and Mitsu all stare at Zeniba with their eyes wide, stunned at the news.

'No! That means that everyone will die!' Chihiro shouted.

'Calm down child, it is only the legends, it might not be true and thus might not happen,' Zeniba said, trying to reassure the young girl.

'But…' Chihiro looked down towards the floor in worry.

'Oh stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles early if you carry on like this,' Mitsu said, putting a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

Chihiro smiled a little bit but was not mad at him like she thought she'd be. 'Thank you, Mitsu,'

Mitsu smiled hearing these words. Haku felt the slightest twist of jealousy trying to escape from within.

'Now, shall we go?' Zeniba asked, shattering the silence.

'Go? Go where?' Chihiro asked the witch in confusion.

'Ahh, I have some business to sort out with my sister and she wanted me to go see her. So I shall leave with you to the bathhouse.' The witch explained.

'Ahh, okay.' Chihiro replied, now they all walk out the house with Haku changing into his dragon form and Mitsu into his miniature fox form. Zeniba, unlike her sister, just floats in mid-air as if gravity was nothing. The human and the fox climbs onto Haku's back and they all fly off.

* * *

**So so sorry I haven't uploaded much lately, trying to juggle life, college, my other stories and my now new blog! **

**However if you like what I have written so far then feel free to check me out on Wattpad where I am writing some original stories :) Search for StrongCoffee101 and you'll find me :)**

**I have also recently started writing a beauty and lifestyle blog so if anyone is interested in that sort of thing then please feel free to check it out! You will be able to find the link to my blog in my Fanfiction profile! **

**Thank you for reading and I'll be back on Monday with a new chapter and I hope to be uploading a new chapter every Monday from there on :)**

**Love Emily x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Spirited away.**

Halfway towards the bathhouse, Chihiro is enjoying the breeze through her hair when she spots Zeniba's concerned face. 'Granny, what's wrong? You seem a bit concerned about something,'

Zeniba looked over to her, snapping out her little day dream, 'I'm fine dear, I just feel a little uneasy,'

'About what?'

'I don't know, it just feels like something bad is coming,' Zeniba looks away as if deep in thought.

'Oh,'

When the bathhouse is in sight they all descend a little, preparing to land in front of the bid wooden bridge. And much as Zeniba wanted to push aside what seems like a warning, it just keeps growing in intensity as they drew nearer to the tall red building. Suddenly, she feels something coming towards her and turns around to find a ball of magic energy being fired at them.

'MOVE!' She shouted towards to dragon whilst moving out of the way herself.

Haku, however hardly heard her and by the time he saw the magic sphere, it was too late. The ball explodes just metres from the three and it sends all of them plummeting towards the sea below.

Mitsu and Chihiro was knocked off of Haku back the moment the magic exploded. Chihiro screams while falling and finds herself being crushed by the sudden change of the forces around her. She manages to reach Mitsu in all of the chaos and holds onto him, preparing to hit the ocean. Haku fights back the fall and dashes quickly to try and catch Chihiro, and he succeeds. Zeniba casts a magic shield around all 3 of them to stop them from falling any further and they rise back up to her level.

'Are you alright, Chihiro?' Haku asked Chihiro, who is holding his horns as tightly as she could also with Mitsu in her arms.

'Yeah,' she replied with a slight stutter, the shock of the fall scared her a little bit.

'Seriously, you should open your ears a bit more dragon,' Zeniba scolded Haku.

Haku didn't say anything, he just lowered his head as a symbol of an apology, and he is also guilty that because he couldn't hear Zeniba's warning, he put Chihiro in danger.

'But, what was that sending a ball of magic at us?' Mitsu spoke up, annoyed that they are being attacked.

'I don't know, but that is definitely no way to greet someone!' Zeniba yelled, quite angry.

Then, a darkness evolved around them from above the clouds, blocking out the sunlight making it look like there is going to be heavy rain. But Zeniba spots that it is not the cloud's darkness, there is something above the clouds. A very strong gust of wind blows to the group and they are forced to land on the ground. Once on the ground, Haku and Mitsu change into their human forms, staring into the sky hatefully, while Chihiro also sees that a very big, dark figure is emerging from the clouds.

Everyone from inside the bathhouse comes outside to see what is going on and to see where the sun has gone. Even Yubaba went onto her balcony to see what all the commotion is about, afraid that all the noise would cause her beloved son to wake up. To everyone's surprise, including Zeniba's, a humongous bird came flying out of the skies with hundreds, no, thousands of dark spirit soldiers behind it. The bird stops dead in the middle of the sky and opens out his wings, revealing himself to be a black eagle with white tips on its wings.

It spoke with a deep, sinister voice, 'Hello, spirits of the bathhouse.' He was very loud, even the people inside the bathhouse could hear him. 'My name is Washi, I am here today to take the bathhouse.'

'What?!' Yubaba shouted from the balcony, and then flew down beside Zeniba, 'You are not getting hold of this establishment! It is mine and mine only!' Yubaba continued yelling possessively.

'Oh my, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to brute force.' He spoke.

'That's a lie! You attacked us with your magic!' Haku shouted up at the feathered fiend.

The bird laughed, 'Ohh, and I suppose you are the mighty river god that is rumoured to be quite powerful?' He mocked Haku, 'Well, sorry, but you were just simply in my way.' As he said that, he noticed Chihiro standing right beside him, 'A human huh, quite the beautiful one too,'

'You leave her alone!' Zeniba screamed protectively.

'And what if I don't? I'll be talking the bathhouse today anyway, I will just be gaining another object, another wife.' He said with an evil grin on his beak.

'I am not just something you can take and play with! Nor will I EVER be your wife!' Chihiro yelled in an attempt to defend herself.

The beast chuckled, 'Hahaha, I see that you are quite the brave woman too, I'm starting to like you more and more,' Chihiro glares at him in disgust.

'YOU…WILL NEVER… TOUCH HER.' Haku said without yelling but changing into his dragon form, ready to fight.

Mitsu also puts an arm in front of Chihiro, signifying that she is also under his protection. He glares at the malicious eagle.

'Tsk, all this fuss over some human girl.' Those words angered Haku even more. 'Anyways, I didn't come here for her, I came for this house and I will not retreat!' He yelled, pointing his left wing up, signalling the soldiers to attack.

Yubaba waves the finger towards the workers standing outside of the bathhouse and a huge pile of weapon ranging from swords, bow and arrows to daggers and batons. All the workers dash towards the pile, grabbing a weapon they think suits them best. 'Here, protect my bathhouse you lot!'

'YEAH!' All the workers yelled, eager to protect their work and home.

Chihiro also runs over to the pile and grabs a sword, wanting to participate. Mitsu pulls out an elegant rapier from his hand after chanting some magic words.

'Mitsu, you're helping as well? Chihiro asked, not questioning his loyalty but his attitude due to him being new to everyone and the place and he didn't seem to have a valid reason to fight and get involved.

'Of course, I might not have been here long, but you don't expect me to just sit there on the side,' He replied proudly, 'Do you know how to fight?'

Chihiro nodded, 'A little, my school back in the human world taught us a bit of sword fighting with a wooden stick, so I have a bit of experience.'

'Only now we are not fighting with wooden sticks,' He reminded her, 'But don't worry, I'll protect you.' He put his hand on her head and messed her hair up a bit.

Chihiro blushed lightly at his words, only to be annoyed by his action afterward. She pulled out the shiny purple hairband from her hair and placed it on the wrist, letting her hair down. She looks even more beautiful like that.

'Let's go.'

A full on battle takes place outside the bathhouse. Haku, in his dragon form, soared upward to face the beast along with the twin witches. But even with the combination of their power, they are still unable to bring the bird down due to its sheer size. Chihiro, Mitsu, Lin, Kamajii and everyone else fights with their life to protect this place from an unwelcome invasion.

Mitsu displays a great fighting skill which suggests that he has experience. Chihiro wasn't faltering either, her little lessons back in the other world has paid off.

Just as Chihiro thought she was getting the upper hand, a soldier knocks her over and she lands flat on the ground.

'Ahhh!' Chihiro screamed.

'Chihiro!' Mitsu shouted back, realizing her situation and tried to leave to help her, but the horde he was up against did not let him pass. 'Damn it, Chihiro!'

The soldier that tripped Chihiro up is now facing her, weapon in hand, his arm raised, ready to strike her. Chihiro turned away her head in fear and lifted her arm up at the same time, trying to keep him away. 'NO!'

A mysterious white light engulfed the area, and all the dark soldiers which her hit by the white light dissolved immediately. Chihiro opened her eyes to find that she was safe, there was no dark soldiers around her at all, and she was surprised. But she became more surprised as she find out that the power came from the hand she lifted against the one who was about to kill her. She stares at her hand in astonishment.

'Chihiro, are you alright?' Mitsu asked, running over to her.

Chihiro didn't reply, she just kept staring at her hand, wondering how she alone produced such an immense energy from it. Mitsu also knew that it was Chihiro who created that sudden shockwave of power that got rid of many of the enemies.

The light was so intensive that it was seen by the four spirits high up in the air.

'That human girl,' Washi spoke in annoyance, 'She will pay for destroying so many of my minions!'

And while Washi was distracted by his hatred towards Chihiro, it allowed a ball of magic energy from Haku to hit him right in the chest, causing him to cry out in pain.

On the ground, Chihiro got over her surprise and began to be able to control it. She has managed to help Mitsu, Lin and many others from a group attack.

As the eagle spirit develop more hatred towards Chihiro for her outbursts of power which dissolves many soldiers at once, Haku and the two witches found it easier and easier to strike him.

A joint attack from all three of them hit him in the same spot Haku did, but this time when he cried out in pain, it was deafening. Most of the dark soldiers disappeared. The spirits on the ground even had to crouch into a ball with their hands to their ears, and that included Mitsu and Chihiro. Especially Chihiro, since she was a human and humans are much more fragile than spirits, the bird's thunderous cries could easily deafen her. Mitsu crawls over to her with difficulty and places his hands on top of hers, giving her ears more protection. Chihiro gave him a look that said, 'what are you doing, what about you?!'. But Mitsu simply smiled.

After the bird stopped screaming, most of the spirits were still stunned. Mitsu fell to the ground, letting go of Chihiro's hand which were on top of her ears. And Haku and the twin sisters continue trying to defeat this evil being.

'Mitsu, Mitsu!' Chihiro called out to the unconscious man on the floor in front of her while shaking his shoulders. She gasped upon realising that he fell unconscious due to the loud, ear-piercing sound. 'Why..?' She asked rhetorically.

Before she could say any further, she realises that there are still some dark soldiers left, so she moves Mitsu to the sheltered area by the bathhouse and continues battling.

Haku and the witches manage to hit the bird in a crucial part of his wing and he is sent plunging to the ground. There was a loud thud when he did hit. The three flew down to join the others thinking that they have defeated the bird.

'Chihiro! Are you alright? Are you unhurt?' Asked Haku desperately. He did not have time to focus on her since he was in a dangerous battle.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Pointing to a few minor cuts. 'But Mitsu…' She said sadly while looking at where he's lying down.

'What happened to him?' Zeniba asked.

They all ran to Mitsu's side to see if he was okay. 'He protected me from that loud scream earlier but he didn't cover his own ears.' Chihiro explained.

Zeniba casted a spell at his forehead muttering a few words Chihiro didn't understand. Seconds later, Mitsu opened his eyes and groaned.

Chihiro looked over at him worriedly, 'Are you alright, Mitsu?'

'Yeah, feel a bit dizzy though.' He said while sitting up and tapping his temple.

Chihiro, now pushed her concern aside, scolds him, 'What were you thinking? You could have died!'

'Nothing really, I just remembered the delicate traits of humans compared to us.'

Chihiro really didn't know whether to thank him or continue scolding him. She remembers the giant bird lying on the ground and looks up at the twins, 'Is he dead?'

'He shou-' Yubaba stopped at the sound of Washi's awakening.

Washi got up in human form, considerably smaller than what he was like in the sky, but still tall compared to Chihiro and the others. He had raven black hair with a tanned body. He was not wearing a top but only feathered crop trousers. He dashes at where the group is, 'Dragon! You will pay for doing that to me!' A blade then replaces where his right hand was and he was charging at Haku with inhuman speed.

'HAKU!'

The whole area was silent. Everybody gasped at the scene that unfolded before them. Blood was dripping on the floor. **Human blood**.

Chihiro had pushed Haku out of the way and taken his place.

Everyone was shocked beyond words. Everyone. Even Washi. Yubaba, Zeniba, Lin, Kamajii, Mitsu; all stared in disbelief.

The blood was pouring out of Chihiro's chest, staining her clothes.

Washi gasped and drew back his blade that pierced the mortal's chest, jumping to the other side of the bridge, but still staying to watch the scene unfold.

He blade was the only thing that kept Chihiro standing. After it was withdrawn, she collapsed to the ground.

Haku had just gathered his senses quick enough to catch her, to catch the dying human. The human he loves.

He turned her over to face him, tears pouring out of his emerald eyes.

'Chihiro… Chihiro…' He called out to her

Chihiro's hand came up and touched his face gently, she smiled faintly with her eyes half open. 'Sorry…'

'What are sorry for you idiot?'

'For.. Not... Listening to you…' She spoke with the quietest voice ever.

Haku shook his head, sniffing, 'No, Chihiro, you shouldn't be sorry, I should be! I have never told you how I've truly felt… I love you Chihiro!'

Chihiro's smiled again, very content with what she just heard, 'I love y…'

Her words were cut off as the hand that was touching Haku's cheek fell limp to the ground. Her smile faded and her whole body slumped in Haku's arms.

He stared at her in despair. The light in his eyes disappeared, as if his soul was dragged out.

'CHIHIRO!' He cried out heavily, hugging her lifeless body.

Lin cried loudly in the background. Kamajii cried to himself. Zeniba watched, horrified with tears streaming down her face. Yubaba's eyes glistened with water. Mitsu looked away as if he didn't want anyone to see his face, he was also streaming a couple of angry tears, for he too, liked her…

* * *

**I know... I'm bad... I said I would post a new chapter on Monday and I didn't, I very very bad, but please don't hate me! I promise I'll be good from now on!**

**As a forgive me because I'm awesome present, you guys get 2 chapters today, how's that my little spiriters?**

**Love Emily x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't have the best temper for repeating myself. I do not own Spirited away. Have a nice day people.**

Nobody has stopped crying yet. No one has stopped unleashing their grief for their motionless friend.

The eagle started to leave, but he was stopped by an unknown powerful source that trapped him inside a golden cage. Then a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere. It was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes.

When everyone was able to see again, they looked up to see a long bearded man dressed in blue robes.

Despite this strange man's appearance, Haku's eyes never left the face of his beloved.

While everyone was questioning who he was, Zeniba realised from her wide terms of knowledge that a god has appeared in front on them. She bows, and all others follow her in this motion.

The man chuckled, 'No need for such formalities,' He spoke with a wise, gentle voice. He cleared his throat, 'Well, my name is Izanagi, the god of the skies.'

Zeniba stood up from her bow, 'What business brings a god as mighty as you to this place?'

'I came here to watch over a special being,' He said, pointing at Chihiro who was still in Haku's arms.

Haku looked up, 'Special?'

'Yes, that girl is special to me, as to everyone else. But it would seem that due to a mind filled with greed and a heart filled with love that, my cherished girl has lost her life.' Haku looked down at Chihiro again with sad, lifeless eyes. 'Therefore,' he continued, turning to face Washi, 'You shall be punished to banishment into the human world, with no magic and no immortality, just living and dying as a normal human.' He spoke the last line with anger and sternness. Before Washi could say anything, he was gone by a click of the god's fingers.

'And now,' He said, turning to face everyone again, 'continuing on. Nigihayami Kohakunushi, would you please be very kind as to hand Chihiro to me?'

Haku hesitated, his grip on Chihiro's arm tightened.

Izanagi smiled at him, 'Don't worry boy, I won't harm her,'

Haku nodded and stood up carrying Chihiro bridal style. He walked over to the god and placed her in his hands.

'Poor child, suffering in the hands of fate,' She said, stroking her cheek lightly. 'I had tried to warn her through her dreams, but it would seem like that it didn't change anything.'

Haku and Zeniba looked at him shocked, 'So you were the one that communicated with her through her dreams,' Haku spoke.

'Yes, I am also the one that led her back to this world, the one who shut of the connection between the two worlds, and the one has overlooked Chihiro for many years.' He exposed to them.

'But why?' Haku asked again.

'Before I explain further, I would like to do something first.' They all looked at him, confused by his words. Izanagi placed a hand over Chihiro's wound and it healed, leaving just blod stained clothes.

Haku gasped in shock.

The god stopped for a moment for what seemed to be thinking, and then his face lit up like an idea has just hit him.

He placed Chihiro on the floor gently, stepped back and opened both his hands to make a triangle. Muttering a few magic words, a spark darted down from the sky and landed in his hands.

'This is the child's soul,' He told everyone.

Haku's eyes widened, wondering what the god is going to do with it.

'This wa not supposed to happen... This girl, is too special to die,' He uttered. He then continued to chant words in a language that no one understood. After a while, he opened his hand out flat towards Chihiro's lifeless body, and the spark dived in.

'What did you do my deity?' Haku queried in a state of shock, confusion and despair.

'I returned her soul back to her, along with something else.' He replied with a smile.

'Something else?'

'Yes, the gift of a spirit.'

'What?' Haku did hear the words just spoken by the mighty being, but his mind refused to comprehend them.

'I have made her a spirit, a very rare, unique Pegasus spirit.'

Haku was just about to open his mouth to question more but he was stopped by a groan. He ran straight over to the girl, with the others behind him.

Chihiro opens her eyes after a little twitch of her finger, to the joy of everybody.

'Haku… What happened…?' She asked faintly after seeing his face.

'You are alive again Chihiro,' He said with tears of joy raining down his cheeks, his eyes regained the light.

'I feel, a little more than that… like, there is a new addition to me,' She smiled at her revival, but muddled at the same time.

The god chuckled, 'That's because there IS a new addition to you my child,'

'This voice…' She looked up and saw the old man in blue robes, 'You are, guardian!' She eyes widened at the discovery.

'Yes, well, strictly speaking, I am in fact a god, and not a guardian.' He explained.

'I don't understand…' Chihiro said.

'Well, shall I start from the beginning then?' Everyone nodded in unison. 'A long, long time ago, there was a powerful spirit, named Elixir. He was powerful enough to be rumored as our child, bearing powers equivalent to our own. He protected this land for centuries and centuries, until one day, he overused his abilities and perished. He was also the only known spirit to pass on as we all know; spirits don't die unless they were killed intentionally. But he, did, and of natural causes. And he only left a minor amount of heirs to succeed in his footsteps. The great battle of spirits, however, wiped all of Elixir's heirs along with half the spirit population; nonetheless, one of his heirs survived. And this heir, not wanting people to know his true identity in case he got hunted down, he settled down and had a private family of his own. This family, descended and descended a long way until it reached here, five thousand years later. This one and only descendant, is you Chihiro.'

Everyone gasped loudly, Chihiro put her hand to her mouth, signifying the shock.

'That was what I meant when I said you are special. You are crucial to us and this world my dear.'

Chihiro was dumbfounded. She was at a loss for words.

'You are the sole surviving descendant of Elixir, which means you have also inherited his power. However, you still need practice. And I will entrust Nigihayami Kohakunushi to train you to properly use your unique powers. On the other hand though, you have not inherited immortality since you were born as a human, and so I have granted that to you.'

Chihiro looked up at him, 'What do you mean?'

'Do you wish to try it out, your new powers?'

Chihiro nodded and stood up with the help of Haku.

'Think to yourself, transform.' Izanagi ordered her.

'_Transform.' _She thought to herself. In an instant of a bright silver light, she appeared as a beautiful winged horse.

Haku and Mitsu looked at her in awe.

She turned her head to have a look at herself and she can see silvery white fur and a flickering tail along with snow white feathered wings.

'You are now a Pegasus spirit, you can fly around with Nigihayami Kohakunushi as you wish, or you can stay on the ground and gallop across the land as you wish.'

Chihiro transformed back to her human form using the same method taught to her moments ago and she runs up to Izanagi and gave him a hug.

The god, surprised, soon smiled at this little girls actions, 'I'll have to go now, my precious child. Train well with Nigihayami Kohakunushi in the following days and I will see you again when it deems that you have grown in power.'

Chihiro nodded, 'Thank you! For everything that you have done for me.'

Izanagi smiled. He waved goodbye to everyone who bowed to his leave and disappeared as quick as he appeared.

The sky clears and the sun shoots through the gaps, revealing a new day. Everyone runs up to Chihiro to give her a hug for her safe return. Haku, Mitsu and the two witches just stare at the young girl with a cheerful smile. Smiling themselves in return with watery eyes, influenced by this girl's revived radiant light.

* * *

**As promised, here's the second chapter for today :)**

**Love Emily x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, I just love it. I'm pretty sure that ain't a crime.**

That night, Yubaba, despite her greediness, has decided to shut off the bathhouse for a celebration of winning a battle. Everyone was to dress as if they were going to a ball, which wasn't a problem since they had brought their own clothes, but for Chihiro, that's a different matter.

'_What should I do? I don't have anything to wear for tonight,' _Chihiro thought to herself whilst looking outside on the balcony.

'What's wrong my dear? You seem so troubled,' Zeniba asked, walking towards the little girl with furrowed eye brows.

Chihiro shook her head, smiled and said, 'No, granny, I was just wondering, since I don't have anything to wear, I won't be able to go tonight.'

'Nonsense, Chihiro, of course you'll be able to go tonight! You are more or less the guest of honor! You can't be absent,'

'But, granny-' Zeniba held her hand up to silence Chihiro, then she flicked her other hand about and sparks and glitter was flying around Chihiro. Before she knew it, she was wearing a stunning silver ball gown. Her shapely shoulders and figure was shown perfectly from this strapless, curvy dress which is tight on top and puffs out on the bottom. The dress glitters its way out of the darkness like stars making it impossible to miss.

'Well, how do you like my masterpiece, Chihiro?' Zeniba asked, looking proudly at her own making.

Chihiro looked down repeatedly, 'Amazing, granny! The dress it beautiful! It's also the same colour as my Pegasus fur,' Chihiro replied excitedly.

'I'm sure nobody will be able to keep their eyes off you tonight,' Zeniba said mischievously, winking at her granddaughter.

As they were just about to go, Lin walks in; herself dressed up in a slim, formal red dress.

'Wow Lin, you look great!' Chihiro complemented her friend.

'Well, it is not as nice as yours,' Lin replied with a smile 'Since you're the guest of honour tonight,'

'Now, let's go. Everyone will be waiting,' Zeniba hurried them.

On the way there, Chihiro giggles to herself on the thought of Kamajii, Mitsu and Haku wearing a suit or a fancy tux. She also wonders what Mitsu's going to wear since he was the same as her, he didn't have any baggage with him, which means he shouldn't have any other clothes.

The ball was held in the four rooms joint together on the third floor. These four massive rooms joined together were actually enough to fit everybody in with room to spare.

Lin walked in before Zeniba and Chihiro, shouting to get everyone's attention as she got in the room, announcing that the special new spirit is arriving. Everyone turned immediately.

As soon as Chihiro stepped foot in the room, everybody's eyes widened. Her own face was bright red at the thought that she was the center of attention. Everybody was just staring at her, mesmerized by this woman's beauty. She was no longer the clumsy little girl who helped out nine years ago; she is now a fully grown, mature lady who holds a unique inheritance from both a god and her ancestor.

Haku and Mitsu were standing on the other side of the room. They were both wearing suits. Haku wore a white suit along with an emerald green tie that matched his eyes perfectly. Mitsu wore a grey suit with a black tie; completely contrasting each other. They were speechless at the sight of this new spirit. It had seemed like an angel descended from heaven itself.

Zeniba came up behind Chihiro, trying to support her from her shyness. Lin gave Haku a glare as if to say 'Get over here now!' And Haku did just that, walking over to Chihiro and holding out his hand whilst bowing down.

'My lady, would I be lucky enough to have you dancing with me for the first dance?' Haku asked in such a gentleman way that it was impossible for any female to reject him.

'Yeah,' Chihiro nodded, holding her hand out, ready for her dragon god to take hold of it. Everyone backed away to make a circle for them. Mitsu could only stand there, knowing he can't do anything, nor does he want to do anything. He's just happy for Chihiro.

They both walked together into the middle of the circle hand in hand, Haku spins Chihiro round and pulls her close to him with a hand on her waist. Everyone was staring at them with the words envious and happiness written all over their faces.

At first, Chihiro was so nervous that she couldn't look him in the eye, but after a while, she managed to get comfortable and looked at him straight in the eye, straight into his heart, and vice versa.

'Sorry, I can't dance too well,' Chihiro confessed to him, blushing.

He chuckled; his face was one that Chihiro had never seen before. It was one of pure happiness, without even a hint of worry. _He looked pretty cute like that_, Chihiro thought. 'It's okay Chihiro, you're doing really well,' He reassured her.

She gave him a smile back, showing that she was in pure bliss as well.

As they finished their dance, Haku leaned in for what seemed to be a hug, but at the same time, he whispered into her ear, 'Meet me on the roof at midnight.'

Chihiro looked at him confused, but nodded anyway. He walked away from her, going into the crowd and talking to many people.

For the whole night everyone seemed like they were having so much fun. The yunas all dressed up in lovely kimonos apart from Lin. The twin witches also 'coincidently' happen to be wearing the exact same dress.

After a while of dancing, Chihiro wanted a break so she decided to go and talk to Yubaba and Zeniba.

'Thank you for this ball, Yubaba; I'm having so much fun!' Chihiro exclaimed.

Yubaba turned her head, 'Humph, I didn't just do it for you, it's for my bathhouse as well,'

Chihiro could hear the kindness in her apparently harsh words, and giggled. 'Ahh, that reminds me, today is the first day that you two sister has worked together, ain't it?'

'W-working together?' Yubaba sounded shocked to hear someone point that out. 'Don't be silly, we never get along, never will.'

'Whatever sister says,' Zeniba added with a cheeky grin on her face.

'Yes, you don't get along. That why you two are wearing the exact same dress,' Teased Chihiro sarcastically.

Yubaba couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just kept quiet in defeat, cursing under her breath every now and then but meaning no harm.

As moments tick by, Chihiro notices Mitsu standing on the side by himself, he didn't seem to be talking or interacting with anyone, so Chihiro thought to break his silence.

'Mitsu,'

He turned around, 'Ahh, it's you, what are you doing here?'

Her eyebrows furrowed, 'What do you mean, what am I doing here? Can't I even come and talk to my friend?'

'Friend?' He seemed surprised.

'That's right, you are an important friend of mine,' She said, smiling cheerfully.

He smiled back, 'You…' Chihiro looked up at him, staring him straight in the eye, 'You look really beautiful tonight,' He said it seriously.

Chihiro blushed, she wasn't expecting that.

'Well, I suppose you look a bit better than what you normally do anyways,' He added jokingly, back to his old self.

Chihiro instantly began to get annoyed with him, resisting the urge to hit him. She snaps out of her annoyance and calmly says, 'Mitsu, you're a good person, I know that, and I like you like that, show me more of your good side, okay?' She put her hand on his arm.

He looks at her, startled by what she has just said.

She laughs at his confused and surprised face. After she finished laughing, she asks, 'Now, since you're so lonely, come dance with me,'

Now he looks even more surprised, but he regains his senses and takes her up on this offer.

While they were dancing, Chihiro asks him, 'Hey, Mitsu, where did you get that suit from?'

'What, does it look weird? Zeniba fixed it for me.' He seemed a bit embarrassed telling Chihiro that.

She chuckled, 'No, I think it really suits you,' She complimented, along with her usual little grin.

He blushed, 'Ahh, thank you,'

They carried on until the song stopped and they separated, and despite Chihiro's attempts to get him to dance with other people, he just continuously stood on the side. He didn't explain it to anyone, but he was just simply content to watch Chihiro have fun.

Midnight came. And even though the ball was still going and the music was still playing, Chihiro knew that she had to go meet someone. That special someone.

Chihiro changed into her Pegasus form after running onto a balcony, and soars upwards towards the roof. As expected, Haku is already sitting there waiting. She lands gracefully on the tiles and transforms back to her angelic human form.

She sat down beside Haku, who was smiling, gazing up at the stars above.

'I'm sorry, was I late?' Chihiro asked apologetically.

Haku shook his head, 'No, you came dead on midnight,' He turned his head at looked at her. 'My Cinderella,' He put one hand up and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.

Chihiro smiled cutely, then remembered, 'Wait, how do you know about Cinderella? This is the spirit world isn't it?'

'Ahh yes, I forgot to tell you, after you left those nine years ago, I had a lot of free time after I finished my contract with Yubaba so I did a lot of research about everything of your world.' He explained, somewhat hesitantly.

'Everything?'

'Yeah, your world itself, your race, everything,'

Chihiro found this somehow sweet, 'So I'm guessing you researched on fairytales too,'

'Well, I did say everything didn't I? And nine years is a long time for research,' He said jokingly.

'That's what you were doing for the whole nine years?'

He nodded, 'That was the only I felt close to you,'

Her eyes widened, 'Me?'

'Yes,' He smiled, in the same way as before, full of pure happiness, 'Of all these nine years, I had not thought about anybody but you. There was not one day where would not be thinking about you. And knowing more about your world was the least I could do, it just felt closer to you, closer to your soul…'

Chihiro was speechless, what he had just told her was exactly how she has felt.

'And now God has lead you back to us, to me.' He said, touching her face again.

'Haku!' She quickly wrapped both arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug on her waist.

'Thank you Haku,' She said, crying with tears of joy, 'I don't need fairytales anymore, I have you,'

That comment made Haku's heart blossom, he could feel his love for this girl taking over, and made no move to stop it.

He slowly moved out of her hug, and tipped his head forward to her face. They could feel each other's breath on their skin. 'I love you, Chihiro.' He joined their lips together as soon as the last sound came out of his mouth.

The kiss was powerful. There were fireworks in the background and sparks darting around. They both wanted time to freeze right at that moment, not willing to move on, not willing to part.

'You said it again,' Chihiro told him after they had separated.

'Yes, and I will say it for as long as it make my princess happy,'

Chihiro blushed red hearing those words, 'I love you too, Haku.'

Haku looked at her, obviously not expecting those words at that time. He soon smiled afterwards. Embracing her in his arms, she could hear the strong heart beating in his chest, it was a very soothing sound that somehow tells her she is loved and protected.

They intertwined their fingers together, Haku was playing with the little brown strand of hair with his other hand. They looked at each other again and had spotted the souls through each other, they kiss again, this time with more passion. It took a lot more to separate this time.

'Hey, Chihiro, can I ask you something?'

Chihiro nodded.

'You don't have to answer me now, you can have as long as you want thinking about it, but-'

'Just say it,' She said, giving him a sweet smile.

'Will you marry me? Become my mate and be with each other for eternity?' He asked as he held out a little ring with a unique jewel on top.

Chihiro was surprised, but she didn't have to think twice about it. 'Yes!'

Haku seemed more stunned than her, hearing the answer straight away was definitely not what he'd thought. 'Honestly? Chihiro?'

'Yes,' She gave him a kiss on the cheek and lowered her head so that it would go on his shoulder, right by his neck. She took a breath and had managed to inhale some of his distinctive scent.

Overjoyed, he carefully lifted her hand and placed the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

'This ring was meant for you, Chihiro, it contains water from my river, also a fraction of my own soul,'

She sat up straight and her eyes widened in shock again. 'Your soul? But, I-' He cut her off by putting his index finger to her lips.

'It's alright, Chihiro, because you are the only one I love, and the only one I will ever give my soul to,' He smiled at her sweetly, 'Your one is beautiful, I saw it,'

She couldn't help but smile, 'Me too, I saw your one as well, and it was also… beautiful.'

'Well, shall we go back down?' Chihiro suggested, 'If not, they are probably going to think we ran away or something,' She joked.

Chihiro stood up to leave, but the sweet, delighted dragon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down towards him, with a mischievous grin, 'One more thing, princess,' Before she could say anything, he put his other hand behind her head and pushed her head forward to kiss her. Chihiro responded by placing her hands round his head and neck, one hand brushing through his shoulder length hair, the other gripping tightly round his back.

When they finally came apart, he holds her hand securely and mutters, 'I've got you now, I will never let go,'

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! Thank you so much for those who has put all these lovely reviews, you guys are so sweet :)**

**And don't worry if you think the whole engagement thing here was too fast, it will be explained and solved soon! **

**Love Emily x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese, and my name is not Miyazaki, so naturally, I don't own Spirited away.**

Chihiro chuckles, 'My, you've changed,'

'Changed?'

'Yeah, before you seemed like you were hiding so much, but now, you have just told me everything,' She explained.

'Ahh,' He looked downwards, knowing that what Chihiro has just said in fact has a deeper explanation behind it. 'Well, that's because of you Chihiro,'

'Me? I haven't done anything?'

Haku shook his head, 'Not what you did, what happened to you… today,' He sounded really sad saying that last bit.

A look of realization popped up on Chihiro's face, 'I'm sorry, Haku. I didn't know it would have such a bid impact on you,'

He suddenly leaped forward and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. 'Please, please, don't ever do that again. Don't ever leave me again.' He sounded like he was about to cry.

Chihiro's heart ached seeing him like that, she returned the hug and said softly, 'Haku, I'm right here, and I won't ever leave you. I'll give you my soul to prove it if I could,'

Haku tightened the hug; Chihiro continued comforting him like a mother would do to a child. 'I'm sorry if I scared you today, but I couldn't just watch the one I love get killed while I just stand there,'

'But my life means nothing-'He was cut off by Chihiro pulling out of the hug, cupped her hand round his face and looking him in the eye seriously.

'Your life means everything to me! Don't ever say that it means nothing…' She shouted at him but then it died off quickly, she looked at him with her eyebrow furrowed but with a smile, 'Now it's my turn to beg you, don't put such a low value on your life, it means as much to me as my life means to you,'

Haku was shocked that those words, but was very happy. A tear of joy trailed down his face.

Chihiro wiped the tear away with her thumb and asked, 'Now, since my lovely dragon has calmed down, would you like to accompany me back down to the ball?'

Haku laughed at the cheeky smirk on her face, 'Sure.' He stood up and took hold of Chihiro by the waist. Without another word he jumped down from the roof and landed on the balcony on the third floor with a very smooth landing on his feet.

Mitsu spotted them and walked over, 'Where were you two? You weren't doing anything naughty in private was you?' He raised one of his eyebrows at Chihiro.

Chihiro blushed, 'Of course not! Who do you think I am?'

Mitsu laughed, but when Chihiro put her hand up to her face to hide the blush, he saw it, the ring. Mitsu knew instantly what that meant, but he carried on teasing the two. 'I think you are a dumb girl who blurts her life out to anyone she meets.'

'Like I said, I thought you were a normal fox!' She pouted.

'You just proved my point at you being dumb, you thought something here in the spirit world would be normal,' He laughed after saying that.

'Ohh-'Chihiro couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just stormed off.

Haku just giggled at their little argument. Mitsu turned to him, looking serious. 'That's a very beautiful ring; I hope you'll be able to treat her right.'

Haku looked at him, startled, then regained his composure, 'I will, don't worry,'

Mitsu said nothing more, he just walked past. It was at that moment that Haku began suspecting that Mitsu has a little something for Chihiro. Strangely, he didn't feel jealous or rivaled, just friendly.

The next day, everyone was asleep till really late because of the previous night, but Chihiro was up early, just replaying the events of last night in her head, and admiring the ring on her middle finger. As she looked closer in the daylight, she could see that the jewel on the ring is indeed special. Half of it was aquamarine blue while the other half was emerald green, blended together like the tai chi symbol.

In the middle of her thinking, she felt like going for a little flying trip, so she carefully got up from her futon, trying not to wake up Lin and all the other yunas. She tiptoed quietly to the balcony and transformed.

She rose to the morning skies gracefully, enjoying her new abilities. Unknown to Chihiro, her fiancé was already awake like she was, also thinking about last night; he stepped to his open window and saw this magnificent being airborne through the clouds.

After watching a little while, smiling to himself how beautiful his love is, he decided to join her in the sky with his dragon form.

As he joined her, he remembered, 'Chihiro, training starts today,'

'Yes, I didn't forget. I'm looking forward to training with the mighty river god,'

'I'd prefer it if you just labeled me as Haku, or better, fiancé,' He joked.

Chihiro didn't say anything; she just carried on flying, making Haku chase her. They flew around for a bit more, and then landing in the bathhouse's garden, decided that's where training will be.

They both transformed back into their human forms as they touched down on the ground. Haku thought that it would be best if Chihiro worked on her magic first, so he created five non-moving targets in the air for her to practice her power and aim. A first, she turns out quite poor. She cannot aim to save her life, but she definitely has enough power. Eventually, Haku saw her improvement and started to move the targets, to which she found hard dealing with.

'Oh, Haku! I can't hit them.' Chihiro moaned, throwing a bit of a tantrum.

Haku gave a reassuring smile, 'Don't worry, you are doing great for a first timer.'

'But I just can't get it right,'

He puts a hand on her shoulder.

'What's the matter? Is little miss _everything's normal _having an outburst? Came a voice from behind the pair, without turning, they could already guess who it is.

Neither of them responded, since Chihiro was not in the mood and Haku was just trying to make her feel better.

'Well, I could help,' Mitsu added. Chihiro looked over at him as if to say how. 'It's quite simple; this was the way I got taught. You imagine a bow and arrow in your hands. Hold your left hand up and open the gap between thumb and index finger, and hold your right hand back as if you were pulling an arrow.' While saying that, he did exactly what he just said, and drew some magic in his hands. He aimed it at one of the targets and fired. The target was hit and it shattered into many pieces.

Chihiro looked amazed and decided to try it for herself. She did as she was told, and magic began accumulating in her right hand. She fired it; lining up her left hand with another target, it hit met the same fate as the last one. Chihiro was overjoyed. Haku was a little insulted since it seems like Mitsu is a better teacher than he is, but seeing Chihiro happy and making progress was good enough for him. He was content.

Chihiro was also really happy that she was able to fire accurately now, she kept practicing to perfect the skill. Every now and then she would also practice her defensive skills, which she doesn't have a lot of. Aside from the magic training, she was told that she also had to work on speed and agility, so she ran every day. Eventually, after a couple months, Haku thought that it would be okay for her to move onto the next step, so he enlisted Zeniba's help, and the three of them would attack her simultaneously and she would have to attack them back.

'It this really okay, Haku? I mean, I don't want to hurt any of you,' Chihiro asked.

'Yes, my dear,' Zeniba answered, butting in, 'We'll be fine,'

'That's right, show Zeniba how much you've improved Chihiro,' Haku added.

'Yeah, throw at us with whatever you've got, we won't hold back either,' Mitsu told her.

Chihiro, realizing their encouragement, nods in approval.

And so real training begins. The three make a large, spaced out triangle around Chihiro and does their attack one by one. Haku goes first. He shut his eyes in concentration and held his two hands in a ball like shape. Soon, a light blue sphere forms in between his hands and he opens his eyes. He fires it at her, she moves aside to dodge it but little did she know that it was like a boomerang and that it came firing back at her, to which she can't see. The ball hits her square on the back and she flies forward, landing on all fours.

Haku looks at her with a worried face, concerned that he might have just hurt her. To his surprise, she stands back up with a smile.

'Wow, I'll have to get you to teach me that one,' Chihiro said jokingly, 'But first-' She jumps high into the air and does a summersault, by the time she came to face him again whilst still in the air, she got her hands into the 'bow and arrow' stance and shot a beam on white magic at Haku. He managed to cast a magic barrier, just in time. But he was still forced to step back from the intensity of the power. Chihiro lands back on her feet and looks cheekily at Haku.

'I can be sly too if I want,' She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

Haku gives out a sigh of defeat.

Mitsu sees this and decides that it is his turn, so he drew out his sword from his hand after mumbling a few foreign words. He charges at Chihiro, making her turn towards him. She ducks from his swing, bounces up high, and lands behind him noiselessly. Mitsu was left to think that she had disappeared but about a second later he realizes where she is and turns around, swinging the sword along. Chihiro jumps back quickly, only to sprint at Mitsu at inhuman speed, preparing a handful of magic which she used to strike his abdomen when she got close enough.

Mitsu is sent flying backwards and lands on his bottom.

'Phew, you were good for a beginner, I must admit,' She confesses whilst getting up onto his feet and rubbing his lower back.

Chihiro smiles at these words, 'Thank you!' And with that she turns around to face her last opponent, Zeniba. Mitsu and Haku both just stare at her in admiration. Mitsu walks over to Haku slowly. 'She's good, isn't she? To be able to get so powerful in just a couple of months despite the fact that she is only a novice,' Mitsu said quietly.

'Yeah, it's as if she was born to do this,' Haku replied.

'Maybe she was,' They both smiled, and then turned their heads back to Chihiro and Zeniba, knowing full well that Zeniba wouldn't hold back at any point.

'Here I come, granny,' Chihiro warned with a smile. Zeniba nodded.

Chihiro stands still to fire her magic at Zeniba, only to have it deflected off of her shield. Zeniba aims at her but Chihiro also manages to cast a barrier, but it was a very weak one so it broke easily.

After many attempts, Chihiro still haven't managed to land one hit on the witch, and not long after, she starts getting a little frustrated. However, a little flinch from Zeniba showed Chihiro that the witch's shield is weakening, so she looks for the right moment to attack and finds it; a little hole in the protection by the old lady's left arm. Chihiro aims her magic in that spot only and succeeds, her magic managed to scorch Zeniba's arm.

'Well, well, I see that you have improved considerably, my dear,' Zeniba praises, them both stopped fighting.

'Oh, thank you granny,' Chihiro said, bowing slightly to show respect.

Zeniba easily heals the little red line on her arm, as if nothing was ever there. 'Well, you are doing really well Chihiro, I'm proud of you,'

At the same time, Haku and Mitsu walks over to the two ladies, seeing that their fight has finished.

'And you two, you must have been training her really harsh, for her to learn so fast,' Zeniba pointed at the two young lads.

'No, it's all Chihiro's efforts alone,' Haku replied modestly.

'But, Haku and Mitsu were really good help,' Chihiro added, turning to face the two male spirits.

'Yes, but there are still things to practice on, and I'll leave her with you two,' The witch said with a nice smile.

Haku and Mitsu both nodded at Zeniba. Unexpectedly, Chihiro falls backwards and lands in Zeniba's arms. The two ran to her side like the wind to see what was wrong. They see that she was laying there unconsciously.

'My dear, she must be so tired,' Zeniba said, stroking Chihiro's soft, pale cheeks with her thumb. 'She's just sleeping, don't worry.'

They both let out a mini sigh of relieve.

'I'll take her back to her room in the bathhouse,' Haku offered.

Zeniba nodded and handed Chihiro into his arms, her lightness startled him. He begins walking back to the bathhouse with Zeniba and Mitsu behind him. Zeniba could see the way Mitsu looks at Chihiro's face, and even she could sense something; something to do with his feelings for her.

When they have walked through the bathhouse and up into Chihiro's shared room, which was empty at the moment because it was around sunset and everyone was already working.

Haku slowly puts Chihiro down on her futon, and covers her up to the chest. He sits by her side, staring at her face a little longer. Her sleeping face just simply melted his heart. Haku grabbed her hand and kissed it, whispering, 'Thanks for the hard work,'

* * *

**I am ever so sorry for this massive delay.. I have no excuses, but I would like to get this story finished this time :)**

**Hope you have enjoyed! **

**Love Emily x**


End file.
